Class Reunion
by biblioraven
Summary: Jamie and Eddie travel to Boston to attend Jamie's ten-year Harvard Law School Reunion. It's time for Jamie to shake lose some cobwebs and close some doors for good - "It was now ten years since he'd graduated from Harvard, ten years since Joe had been killed and he was edging ever closer to being on the job for a decade."
1. The Crazy Lady

_This love is gone_

 _Just like that_

 _No hope anymore_

 _No light_

 _It's gone with the wind_

 _Somehow_

 _Do you know_

 _It's just a life_

 _That's all_

 _~ The End of Love Story, Anna Cellmer_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 - THE CRAZY LADY**

 _ **Somewhere between New York City and Boston**_

"Wait, wait, you're telling me that you, Mr Ivy League, did not attend your five-year Harvard Law school reunion?"

Whilst Jamie nodded in response, he didn't feel he needed to offer Eddie an explanation. The date of _that_ reunion, had fallen exactly a year after Vinny had bled to death in his arms. He hadn't wanted to celebrate then, he hadn't wanted to be incessantly questioned about the job by lawyers who thought they understood and he especially didn't want to be told that his job was dangerous and he should quit.

What's more, in the light of Vinny's death, and Joe's, he hadn't wanted to come face to face with either Sydney or Dana and have them him 'I told you so.' No, he hadn't been in the mood for that. He still wasn't.

Now though, another five years had passed. It was now ten years since he'd graduated from Harvard, ten years since Joe had been killed and he was edging ever closer to being on the job for a decade.

Eddie didn't speak up instantly when Jamie nodded, usually she would have pushed him to give her a straight answer. She didn't this time, though she could see on his face that he was bothered and more-so than usually. Which was saying something, given he was already a NYPD Sergeant, a newlywed and a father-to-be.

They'd been married for just over a month when Eddie had found out she was pregnant. Don't get her wrong, she wanted to be a Mom and the more time she spent around Jamie, the more that desire grew. Though neither herself, or Jamie, had expected parenthood to coming knocking for them so quickly. Nonetheless, they'd embraced it.

As for the rest of the Reagan family, their faces had said it all when they found out that _Uncle Jamie_ was finally becoming a Dad, it was as if all their Christmases had come at once.

* * *

Initially Jamie had hidden his invitation from Harvard, to attend his ten-year reunion. It hadn't been because he didn't want to go, it was that they'd asked him to give a lecture regarding how being a lawyer influenced his choices as a police officer. He'd just wanted to go, with his wife and enjoy himself. He didn't want to go and have to be in the public eye, giving a lecture. Mostly he didn't want to give either Sydney or Dana a chance to confront him.

The letter had come when Eddie was nearing two months pregnant and by then her hormonal imbalance was already in full swing. The result of her finding it hidden in his old textbooks, lead to Jamie receiving a full-blown dressing down, from Eddie, in the middle of the precinct bullpen. To stay the least, he ended up being the butt of a lot of jokes at family dinner that week. Then again, the NYPD was renowned for its ability to get the scuttlebutt around and evidently that included the DA offices, because it was Erin who had started the wise cracks at his expense.

So, here they were driving to Boston for Jamie's ten-year Harvard Reunion, where he was set to do a lecture, because his wife had blown-up at him at work. Not their finest moment as husband and wife.

* * *

They had been driving for about an hour, when Jamie had confessed to not attending his five-year reunion and it took another hour before Eddie felt she had found the right words to ask him why. As it turned out, they'd been simpler to find than she'd thought.

"I'm not going to berate your or make fun of you for choosing not to go. I'm not into that sort of thing. However, I am your wife and I'd like to know."

"I didn't go because it fell on the first anniversary of Vinny's death," the words slipped from Jamie's lips quicker and more easily than he'd expected. Not once in five years had he said them out loud, not even to Erin who had voiced them herself. When Jamie decided he didn't want to go, he'd told her, told her because she was the one who had sat up with him the night, of the day, of Vinny's death. Holding her baby brother then, just like she had through the tears of his childhood.

Jamie flicked his eyes across to Eddie, for a moment, before continuing, she looked solemn and understanding, "ironically before we started chasing the perp, that got us caught in the firefight, Vinny'd been cracking jokes about how my reunion must be coming up. He was convinced I was going to come back and walk into the precinct thinking I was a defence attorney and not a beat cop."

"He may as well have died making those jokes. My memories of that day are so jumbled even now and because of that, I couldn't go. It didn't feel right. It wouldn't have felt right to come back and not having him waiting, when I got back, to make the same jokes."

Eddie was pretty sure where the story would go after that, she knew the rest. She knew that after the shooting he took his annual leave, she knew that when he came back to work, after only two shifts behind a desk, he was made her Training Officer. What she hadn't known at the time, so overwhelmed by the events of her first shift and not knowing Jamie at all, was how hard that shift had been on him personally. Collins died on the operating table that night, but as far as Jamie was concerned, she might as well have died in his arms. The fact that his five-year reunion was coming up, just months later, the memory of losing Vinny would have been violently raw indeed.

"And as for the rest you know what happened after," he said softly. "You were there the night Lori died, and every death after," the last in barely a whisper, like he didn't want her to hear.

His right hand dropped from the steering wheel, Eddie reached out and took hold of it and brought it to rest on her growing belly. It had become her way of bringing them both to earth, when everything started to feel too much.

"Sydney and Dana were the other big reason I didn't go. I didn't want to them to think they had the right to tell me, that this job that we do, is dangerous. I got that before I signed on. I got that before Joe was killed. I got that as a child, when my Dad was shot."

"Eddie," Jamie began. "They were the other reason I hid the letter. I didn't want a giant spotlight put on me with this lecture, that would mean they could find me. I don't want to have to interact with them," Jamie squeezed Eddie's hand. "I know the thought of them has made you insecure in the past, that I can't even begin to think of what it must be doing to you now."

Eddie started laughing, "Let them come and flirt. Or, at least, let them try. I am overly hormonal and am more than prepared to bring it down on them if need be."

"Well, I'd love to see that, but tone it down I don't need to be known as the one who married the crazy lady.

Eddie looked at Jamie questioningly, and with one of her infamous rebellious smirks quipped, "Oh honey, you _are_ the one who married the crazy lady."

* * *

A/N - There are no dates for a reason (hiatuses screw with everything), but realistically Jamie's Reunion would be April next year.

A/N - Please review, this my first foray into fan-fiction in a very long time.


	2. Limeade

**CHAPTER 2 – LIMEADE**

 _ **The Science Center, Harvard University**_

Eddie had always known Jamie to be the first to run into a firefight, when everyone else was running away. Whatever sense of courage, or duty, that drove her husband in those moments was certainly non-existent right now. He was on edge, the last time she'd seen him like this was when the adrenaline had worn off in the aftermath of the Sorrento shooting. In the aftermath of his near-death.

"If you want to leave," Eddie whispered, as she and Jamie walked hand-in-hand towards the Science Center at Harvard University. "We can leave."

"No, no, we're here, we might as well go. Can't deprive our child of the food that's being served," Jamie smirked.

Eddie scowled, "Look, I like to eat. You know that, being pregnant just makes me want everything."

"Uh huh," Jamie replied with a grin. "But, I don't think most people salivate when they see a three-course dinner menu that appears completely pregnancy friendly."

"I didn't salivate, that's a lie. You're lying" the tone in Eddie's voice, was of defiant protest.

Her lips pursed together, Eddie changed the topic, back to what she knew Jamie was ignoring. "There were what three hundred, four hundred people in your graduating class?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"If you factor in all possible spouses, the chances of you running into Sydney or Dana tonight are slimmer than slim," Eddie paused her baby brain trailing off towards food. "Actually, a Slim Jim would be great right now."

A small chuckle rose through Jamie's throat. Of course, like always, when trying to be serious Eddie's attention always turned to food. Her love of food, was one of the reasons he loved her, "really Ed, Slim Jim's? I thought we'd make it through this pregnancy without you even asking for them, you hate them."

"Well maybe I do, but your child clearly likes them." Baby Reagan, was always Jamie's child when it forced Eddie to admit that Jamie was right about something. She may be his wife, but her competitive spirit to beat him, which developed during their days riding together, had never really worn off her. She still needed to win, and hated losing, but Baby Reagan had a way of making that difficult for her.

Jamie brought them to a stop in the common outside of the Science Centre, he took her other hand and brought them face to face. "You changed the topic yourself this time."

Eddie smiled, looking down at ground, her blonde hair framed her face when she looked up at him. "Food is my weakness. That being said, I really do doubt you'll see Sydney or Dana. If someone brings them up respond politely, introduce me, use me as your scapegoat in regards to them. I want to be your scapegoat."

A kissed was pressed to Eddie's forehead moments later. Eddie smiled as put her arms around her husband.

"You can count on me" Eddie spoke softly.

Jamie's eye flickered knowingly in the light, "And you can count on me."

* * *

Eddie stood at the bar spying the wine, with an eye of envy. She pursed her lips and looked to the non-alcoholic beverages. "Four more months" she reminded herself under her breath, "just four more freaking months."

"Eddie Janko" a voice said behind her.

Eddie's bodied jerked, she knew that voice. It had been a few years since she'd last heard that voice, but sure as hell she knew that voice. Dana.

"Ma'am," the barman's voice brought Eddie back to her sense.

"Lime," she stammered. "Limeade. Can you please take it too table fifteen? The name plate says Edit, like edit."

The barman looked at her with baffled expression on his face, but offered her a warm knowing smile none the less. He'd probably been privy to many awkward moments, like the one Eddie now faced, tonight.

* * *

Eddie spun on her heel, to face Dana. "All these years later, I didn't think you'd recognise me. Let alone from behind and especially out of uniform."

"Well, I saw you earlier," Dana paused. "Coming out of the bathroom. I honestly thought I was seeing things."

"Well you're not, I'm all right here" Eddie said gesturing to her stomach, jutting out under her dress. It wasn't a figure-hugging dress, but it also wasn't flowy enough to hide the fact that she was five-months pregnant. She then stepped away from the bar, so she could talk with Dana in a more sociable manner. Not talking over people.

"How many months are you?" Dana asked hesitantly.

"Five months down, four to go" Eddie answered, her arms coming to rest under her belly. It was her new normal, but she been surprised how much she loved it.

Dana blinked, "I heard you mention something about four more freaking months."

"Ah, you heard that? I thought I said that under my breath."

"Sorry to tell you the truth."

Eddie chuckled, "It's all okay, I've found that I'm good with the truth, better with lies though. I get told them quite a lot."

"So is it a coincidence that you're here. Or was a right about you and Jamie," Dana answered, jumping straight to the massive elephant in the room.

Well, Eddie thought to herself, her husband had a few things to answer too. It looked like Dana wasn't as against their relationship, as Jamie had led her to believe. "You'd be right about Jamie, more than right actually. I'm not just pregnant with his child, I married him. I've spent the last six months learning that when someone says Reagan or Detective Reagan, they're also talking to me and not just Jamie or Danny."

Dana glowed with an awkward pride, when Eddie mentioned the words _Detective Reagan_ , "So Jamie made Detective?"

"No, I made Detective. Danny is still ever the Detective. Jamie on the other hand, well he now outranks both of us. He made Sergeant."

"Sergeant?" Dana quizzed.

A new voice joined the conversation, one that made both Eddie and Dana turn their heads. "Yeah, I made Sergeant. Nothing like I thought it would be. Especially when your wife blows her head at you, in the middle of the precinct," Jamie's armed slipped around Eddie's back, and she instinctively leant against it.

"Hey!" Eddie protested. "Hormonal here."

Jamie looked from Eddie to Dana, "That is currently her excuse for everything."

"It's a good excuse. I used the same one."

The words that came off of Dana's lips shocked Jamie. He could remember the other guys, in their groups of friends, taking bets about which of the girls would choose to make their career their child. Dana had been one of them.

"Oh, that's great," Eddie chimed, "Fantastic, actually. What's their name, how old are they?"

"His name is Lincoln, he's just turned two" in customary fashion Dana handed Eddie her phone. A picture of a young ginger haired toddler adorned the screen, the man who was likely his Father held him. They were both laughing.

Dana turned to Jamie, whilst Eddie gushed over the picture, her hormones getting the better of her yet again.

"If you're wondering Jamie, there's no hard feelings. If that's what you're wondering. I'm happy. I have Linc, I have an amazing partner in Ryan. I didn't think I ever wanted the house or the picket fence, but in the end, I found my happy in it."

"We didn't end on good terms" Jamie replied, his tone filled with honesty.

The look on Dana's face, matched his words, they hadn't.

"I'm happy for you Jamie, and I was right, Eddie is perfect for you," Dana reached out and touched Jamie's shoulder affectionately.

"It was good to see you both again, and congratulations on _your_ baby."

"Thank you," Eddie replied, handing Dana back her phone. "It was nice to see you again too."

With that Dana left them with a smile.

"You Mister, have some explaining to do" Eddie gaffed, poking her finger into his chest. "Big time."

* * *

A/N - I'm so happy you've enjoyed the story so far.

A/N - I always favoured Dana over Sydney, so take from that what you will.


	3. Hey, Officer

**CHAPTER THREE – HEY, OFFICER**

 _ **Room 193, Sever Hall, Harvard University**_

"How many people did you say this lecture theatre holds again?" Eddie called down to Jamie. She was standing near the top of the bleacher lecture theatre seats, scared that taking a step down would result in a tumble.

"Nearly two-hundred" Jamie replied. "I'm not happy about it by the way, it's been hard enough earning back the respect from everyone who thought it was absurd, that I've spent my Harvard Law Degree on being a cop."

Eddie's lips pursed in frustration. "I'm supposed to be the one blowing things out of proportion," she plonked down in a seat near the top of the theatre, she wasn't going down the steps. "Some them actually asked why you didn't at least become an ADA."

She was right and Jamie knew it, "Are you going to come down here?"

"I'm not sure I can get down there without tumbling."

"Would you like some help?" Jamie was already walking up towards to her, before she had a chance to tell him no.

"You're not going to be talking about me in the lecture, are you?" Eddie asked as Jamie helped her back to her feet.

"Not directly, unless you want me too, but I've made some indirect references to some of our greater digressions. Like when we were brought before the judge following the car crash."

"You really showed your prowess as a lawyer that day," Eddie smiled tentatively. "What about when I nearly lost my job over the gun and the phone, during my first year?"

Jamie chuckled, "I did include that. Dad and Kelly Peterson really made some changes after that."

"Going to say anything about IA and Patimkin? What about the Cutter incident in holding?"

Jamie held Eddie steady as she settled into her new seat, "Both of them. All of them."

* * *

Eddie zoned out during Jamie's lecture, she'd heard it all before. Well, a better description was that most of the cases studies Jamie utilised, she had in fact lived through. Many of the cases were as much hers, as they were his. There were also a few photos of her scattered throughout the slides, all in uniform, all from long before they were a couple.

"Being a lawyer is one thing. Being a cop is another. My law degree gives me perspective, but it does make my job harder. I see everything in grey, whilst for most of my colleagues everything is painstakingly black and white. I don't regret the path that I've followed, I don't regret the rips I've been handed, I don't regret my law degree, but if I regret anything was not knowing I wanted to be on the job sooner" Jamie finally proclaimed to his audience and was met in return with enthusiastic applause.

Jamie looked over to Eddie, she was watching him with knowing eyes. Eyes that spoke of how much she knew he abhorred Sydney, how much he missed Vinny and how much it spoke of just them.

"I'd like to congratulate Jameson Reagan, on his recent promotion to NYPD Sergeant. I always believed he'd exceed in whatever career path he chose to follow and I expect greater accomplishments from him in his future. Again, thank you for your lecture Jameson," Jamie nodded in gratitude, Deputy Dean Gloria Flores had always been his favourite lecturer, whilst he'd been at school. She never droned, she never disregarded a student's opinion and most of all she'd been passionate about ensuring that all the students that passed through her _Misdemeanour Justice_ and _History of Policing_ courses, passed them.

"Thank you, Dean Flores, for providing me with an opportunity to shed a different light on the inner workings of the NYPD."

The lecture theatre filled with applause once again. "Jamie, well done," Dean Flores said with a smile. "I always knew you'd become a police officer and a great one at that. You were never meant for corporate law."

* * *

As the lecture theatre thinned out, Jamie was with irritation for Sydney. If she was going to show up it would be now, if she didn't then thank goodness. There may no longer be animosity between him and Dana, but he knew there would always be between him and Sydney. Eddie's presence, wasn't going to make it any easier.

Jamie's attention was drawn away from the moving people, to Eddie who had begun to laugh at something Dean Flores had said. Though Eddie had played a very loud role in convincing him to go to his reunion, it was when he found out that Dean Flores had offered him the lecture opportunity that he knew he had to. He'd also know that Dean Flores would have berated him for not bringing his wife to Boston, for her to meet. That had worked out, the two were getting along, like they had always been friends.

Then he heard her voice, "Hey, Officer." It didn't chill him exactly, but it rooted him to the spot upon which he stood.

There she was, Sydney Davenport, standing in front of him after nine very long years.

She looked happy, maybe she was, but he knew he wasn't. "Hello Sydney," he responded, trying to sound enthused.

Sydney walked over to him and he extended her his hand.

She ignored it and pulled him into a hug. Jamie could see Eddie over Sydney's shoulder; she and Dean Flores were both watching the interaction with great interest. It was clear on her face, that she wanted to see how this played out before she decided if she would step in without being asked. For, once, she was doing what he'd spent five years trying to teach her. Patience. Unfortunately, now he wished she would blow patience aside.

When Sydney finally released Jamie from the hug, he rubbed his arm nervously. He couldn't seem to be angry with her, as much as he knew he was. Whilst he now had Eddie, who was both his medic and Chaplin, in their army of two, there was still a wound that had be rubbed so raw it had never healed. That wound was Sydney. Though she'd wounded Jamie and not Eddie, she may as well have. As long as Jamie felt grief because of her, Eddie would too.

"How have you been?" Jamie asked, he needed to control this conversation to stay calm.

"I've been good," she began. "I moved to Houston a few years back, after London. I swapped professions. Decided Corporate Law was to heavy handed. I'm now work for Harris County as a District Attorney."

If there was a wind in the room, it would probably feel more like a gale storm to Jamie, who honestly felt like his socks had been blown off his feet. "Well, well, well, Sydney Davenport the ADA, I'd never have guessed that. You once said you'd never go over to the side of the good guys."

"That was before London. I saw a lot of innocent people lose so much working that case and I took it from them. I came home knowing you'd been right all along, serving on the side of the victims of crime."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that London changed you," Jamie stopped to consider his words carefully. "After you broke off our engagement, and for a long time after, I held a lot of animosity towards you. In many ways, I probably still do, and I wish I could be sorry for that."

"No, if either of us needs to apologize for that. It's me. I didn't understand why you needed to do what you needed to do, don't get me wrong I still find it puzzling when I have to prosecute someone who has shot a cop. I don't get why you all put your lives in danger like that. I still believe there has to be a better way, so I'm trying to at least set legal precedents, that ensure cop killers and the like don't walk. A small difference -"

"Can have lasting influences," Jamie finished for her. "Professor Berdan said that in our Justice in the Law class."

"The class we meet" Sydney paused. "I never understood what he'd meant by it till I became an ADA. I might understand why you put yourself in danger, but I do understand now what drives you to it."

Huh, Jamie thought, Sydney Davenport had finally grown up.

"So how has your life been outside of the black and blue, _Sergeant_?" Sydney asked. "Have you met anyone?"

This was easier than anticipated, "I did, and yourself?"

"No, I think I'm married to my job. I do have two dogs who take up all of my time, my Border Collie Cyrus and his Dalmatian brother Vinson."

"Vinson always was your favourite Supreme Court Justice."

Sydney blushed, "So you said you met someone, what's her name tell me about her."

Jamie looked over at Eddie, she wasn't looking at them, she was still talking away with Flores. He made a mental note to invite the Dean to dinner with them in New York next time she came down to John Jay to do a guest lecture.

"Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes, I'd really love that."

Jamie walked past Sydney and over to Eddie. He could feel Sydney's eyes following him the entire way.

* * *

Eddie was thankful that Jamie hadn't blown up at Sydney, albeit as much as she knew he'd been hurt by her, she did seem to have changed for the better. She and Gloria had slipped back into an easy conversation about Jamie's days at Harvard, after noticing that Sydney and Jamie weren't going to kill each other. So much so that she was surprised when she felt Jamie's hand on her shoulder.

"Eddie, Dean Flores, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to borrow Eddie."

"No need to be sorry Jamie, I was about to come and say goodbye anyway. One of the class of 1999 graduates is giving a lecture on what he's designated the Second American Civil War over in the Science Center and I don't want to miss it. I also wanted to thank you, as well as Eddie, for your invite to come have dinner with you when I'm in New York in two months."

After Jamie had helped Eddie up, they both gave Gloria a warm hug goodbye, before she left.

Eddie eyed Sydney over Jamie's shoulder, and whispered "You do know she's still, here right?"

"I do and she'd like to meet you."

"Oh," Eddie answered somewhat gobsmacked, "I thought I'd have to bring down knuckles on her or something."

"Easy honey," Jamie chuckled, but earnt himself a glare in return. Jamie took her hand and he led her over to meet Sydney.

"Sydney, I like you to meet my wife Eddie."

* * *

So, Jamie had married a cop Sydney thought to herself. The pregnant women in front of her, whom Jamie only had eyes for, had been scattered throughout the slides of his lecture. She honestly wasn't surprised he'd married a cop and watching them together, they seemed in sync with each other. In sync in a way that she and Jamie never had been. She was happy for him. Over the last decade she'd spent a lot of time grieving her relationship with Jamie, but now she'd finally found peace. He was happy, and now she felt she could finally step out and find the person she was meant to marry. She felt a new light, a new hope, blossom within her to help her start that journey of discovery.

* * *

A/N - This didn't end up coming out the way I wanted, but I think Sydney has paid her penitence none the less.

A/N - Thank you for all the reviews.

A/N - I don't know why the synopsis placed Sydney before Eddie, it should be fixed now.


	4. A Life, A Love

**CHAPTER FOUR – A LIFE, A LOVE**

 _ **Maternity Ward, NYU Langone Hospital, Manhattan**_

"Full house, beat that" Sean Reagan announced, slapping his cards down on the floor of the hospital waiting room.

Jack frowned, "Well, I'm out."

"Sorry, to say it Sean, but straight flush" Nicky laughed, to the shock of her youngest cousin. Well, Sean wasn't going to be her youngest cousin for much longer. That's why they were sitting on floor of a hospital waiting room. Eddie had gone into labour.

Nicky looked up from her cousins, who were already reshuffling the cards to start their next game. Grandpa Henry was pacing, like he always did when they went to the hospital, irrelevant the situation. Grandpa was sitting next to Uncle Danny, his eyes locked on the doors that led to the hospitals maternity ward. Uncle Danny was flicking through yet another magazine, and her Mom was asleep on her older brother's shoulder. It'd had been a long night.

* * *

Eddie's breath hitched again, "God I hate you Jamie!"

Jamie let the words roll over his shoulders, she was in pain, it had been a long night, she'd been pushing for nearly an hour, but she'd been in labour for nearer to fourteen.

Doctor Franklin looked up to Eddie and Jamie, "Eddie, just one more push and your baby will be here, okay?"

Through gritted teeth Eddie glared at Jamie, "We are never doing this again."

Jamie expected she'd change her mind, but wasn't going to bring it up with her right now.

"One big push Eddie, come on" Doctor Franklin encouraged Eddie.

Eddie let out a scream, a scream that was extinguished by the first cry of a new life. The cry not only extinguished Eddie's scream, but also her pain. "Are they okay?" she asked her body and mind exhausted.

Doctor Franklin smiled, "He is Eddie."

He. Jamie's thoughts stopped. He had a son.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" the midwife asked Jamie.

"Yeah, yeah, I would," Jamie smiled. He was a Dad, it had been a long time coming, but he was a Dad and Eddie was the Mother of his child.

* * *

Danny nudged Erin, to wake her up.

"What's going on" Erin asked sleepily, her eyes fluttering against the harsh fluorescent hospital lights.

"Jamie's back" Danny answered.

Erin yawned and rubbed her eyes. Danny was right, their little brother was standing in front of them.

"So, do I have another niece or a nephew?" Danny asked.

Jamie smiled, "You have a nephew. He's perfect."

Erin looked over at Danny with a smile, their baby brother was finally a Dad. Oh, they fun they would have with that in the years to come.

"Can we meet him Uncle Jamie?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Eddie wants you all there before we tell you his name."

* * *

The baby stirred in his Mothers arms. He was so small. So tiny. Ever so innocent. Eddie could not believe that he was hers.

"Knock, knock" Eddie heard Jamie's voice.

"Hey," she breathed. "Did you bring them back?"

Jamie didn't get a chance to answer, as his niece and nephews tumbled into the room, in their rush to get in.

"You know this is a hospital right, not a fun park?" Erin jibbed them jokingly.

A squabble broke out between Nicky, Jack and Sean as they blamed each other for pushing them through the door. Jamie, sat down on the edge of Eddie's hospital bed, and watched as Erin and Danny tried to break up the three bickering cousins.

"You think our child will survive that?" Eddie asked, motioning towards her baby's cousins.

"He'll be fine, he'll have all three of them wrapped around his little finger in no time at all."

"What are you two talking about" Danny asked, having finally gotten his sons and Nicky apart.

"Nothing of value, I'm sure" piped up Henry. "Now, what's the name of my new GG?"

Jamie and Eddie had settled on the possible names for their baby, as they had driven home from Boston after Jamie's 10-year Harvard Law School Reunion. The Reunion and the people they'd met or reconnected with there, had put a lot of things into perspective for them, especially the importance of family, the longevity of grief and how sometimes you need a push to move on with your life.

At the reunion, Sydney had revealed a lot to Jamie about how she'd always worried that she'd hurt him to much and that she'd come to reunion to make peace with him, to help her move on. She said she'd found what she'd hoped to find too, Jamie happy and in love. However, it was what she had to say about becoming an ADA and what drove her to keep going, that helped Jamie and Eddie chose a name for a son.

"Well, what is it?" Erin asked again, the curiosity written on her face, was shared by her family.

"First," Jamie looked to Frank. "Dad, would you like to hold your grandson?"

Frank, who never used to many words, when only one would do smiled, "Yes I most certainly would." The moment was tender as Jamie lifted his son out of Eddie's arms, and then carefully placed him in the loving arms of his Grandfather.

"Come on Uncle Jamie, you're killing us here!" Nicky agonized.

Jamie and Eddie looked at each other once again, before Eddie spoke.

"His name is Joseph Vincent Reagan."

* * *

A/N - So that's that, thank you so much for reading I really hoped you enjoyed!

A/N - I have a few more ideas for BB stories, so please mention in the reviews if you would like that.

A/N - What do you think of Baby Reagan's name?

A/N - Anyone pick up on the NCIS reference?


End file.
